My Beloved Sakura  Chapter 1
by Munakata Mira
Summary: It's a yaoi story but you won't realize it in the beginning because the one who wrote it is a girl. In the first chapter you won't meet all the characters, of course but I hope you all like it.                            YAOI ROCKS!


My Beloved Sakura – When I Look At You, I Fall In Love All Over Again

It was the SAKURA season and it was the First Day of School when I first saw him. He was under the Sakura tree at that time. He had the sweetest smile and had beautiful blue eyes but his eyes looked sad. My name is Takano Mizu , A 1st year student in the Top school of the Tokyo prefecture. I'm not smart but I am good at sports. Always gets 28- 53 points in the exams.

"Hey Mizu! …Mizu!" Uriaga said. He's my childhood friend and still my classmate since nursery.

"What? What happened?" I panicked. I was too busy looking at him. I wanted to walk up to him and ask his name but it was kind of embarrassing to walk up to him and ask.

"You look like you're hungry for something! Is it a girl?" he teased me.

"It's not a girl. It's something else." And then I looked at him.

I was sent to class 1-B and still Uriaga was my classmate. Why do we always end up as classmates? I thought. The room was noisy and even worse, Ryou , was my classmate. I hated him ever since he destroyed the LEGO tower me and Uriaga made in 1st grade. He's handsome but his attitude is so annoying!

"Why is he here again?" I asked Uriaga, annoyed again.

"Hmm…What? Ah… you mean Ryou? He's our classmate, it's obvious." He said. He already forgave Ryou for what happened with the LEGO tower but I was not ready to forgive him for what he did. Even if it is a stupid issue but I worked my butt of to create that LEGO tower.

"Hey Mi-chan! Long time no see!" Ryou said. He said it excitedly and I hated it! He walked over to where I was seated.

"Stop calling me Mi-chan!" I shouted. My annoyance was really obvious over my semi – deep voice.

"You know Mizu, if you get angry a lot you'll get wrinkle on your pretty little forehead and I don't want to see your beautiful face become ugly because of the ugly wrinkles." He said with a grandmother – like tone while holding my face up to his and of course it made me even more angrier.

"Let go of my face or you'll go home with a broken nose!" I said without hesitation. He smirked and let go of my face. Why does he sexually harass me all the time? I thought to myself while looking at him curiously.

"What? Have you fallen for me Mi-chan?" He asked with a sarcastic smile and Uriaga laughed so hard he fell on the floor.

I blushed and stood up. "In your dreams, Ryou! And stop calling me Mi-chan!" I shouted to his face. Ryou and Uriaga were still laughing hard and obviously I flushed tomato red.

"Takano-san would you please stop shouting and sit down. Haruna-san (Ryou) and Kuroku-san (Uriaga) please quiet down and take your seats and everyone settle down at once!" Watanabe sensei shouted.

Watanabe sensei is the meanest, cruel and the most disgusting human being in the face of the earth. He doesn't brush his teeth, he spits while talking and he has ear wax. Uhh…It always gives me the creeps, I thought.

"Today is a very special day for you students because it's the first day of school but for me it's the beginning of your worst nightmare!" He shouted at us. He always shouts at his students without any reason at all.

"He looks just like the beast in Jeepers' Creepers 2" Uriaga whispered to me and of course I laughed.

"Takano-san and Kuroku-san, Do you like to share your little conversation with us? Hmm?" Creeper sensei asked.

"No Cree…Watanabe sensei." I said, still laughing softly. Uriaga is really a funny guy. I looked to my side, Ryou was looking at me, smiling. What was his problem? I thought to myself.

"Okay everyone, Listen to what I have to say. We have a transfer student from the UK. He is also Japanese so he can understand what we are saying at this very moment." He kept on and on and on with the new student's introduction.

Then the door opened and popped out of nowhere. It's him! I shouted in my head. The person who just entered was the boy I was looking at the entrance ceremony. Why is he here? I thought while panicking in my head. My heart skipped a beat when he met my eyes, THA-DUMP , THA-DUMP! I felt my heart was stopping when I saw him.

"This is Munakata Mira-kun, Treat him well." Watanabe sensei said.

"You can all call me Mira-chan. Please take care of me." He said with a smile. My heart was going to burst. I never felt this way before! I thought, THA-DUMP, THA-DUMP!

"Munakata-san, I Welcome You To Hakuou High School For Boys, Please enjoy your life here with us." Watanabe sensei said with a smile too but it was fake.

I looked at Mira-chan and said to myself quietly, "Why are you a boy and not a girl?"

End Of The First Chapter


End file.
